


无尽夏

by sakurabaxs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurabaxs/pseuds/sakurabaxs
Summary: 高中老师利*学生伦，车有，HE，短篇完结
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 13





	无尽夏

高考结束的那个晚上，和平日时分的夜晚并无甚不同。  
已为人师的利威尔回忆起很多年前自己高考结束的那年，似乎也有同样的感觉。——以为会有的那些歇斯底里的东西通通没有发生，所有暗流涌动的情绪都在无风无浪的夜里慢慢归了沉寂。停工许久的水银灯又亮了，亮得刺眼，悉悉索索的蝉鸣只让人觉得吵闹。  
夏天令人烦躁。  
他给自己倒了一杯伏特加。他酒量不错，尽管他平日不怎么喝酒。  
但今晚不行，不能再选择一贯爱喝的红茶。他需要睡眠，需要借助点什么让自己休息。  
去他妈的调整作息放空脑袋，利威尔想，身体非要与自己作对的时候，没什么东西比酒精更好用。

利威尔这个人大概就是用来演示“天才”这两个字是怎么写的。本科就发表了不注水的SCI，狂揽各项奖学金，以专业第一的GPA保研，接着又提前收到了多所世界名校的PHDoffer。一路走得顺风顺水，可以选择他想要的任何一种生活方式。  
然后他回到了P市，成为P市第一高中的一名老师。  
舆论质疑高材生进入基础教育系统是否大材小用，或者说真的能适合教学生的声音还未来得及掀起风波，利威尔就用实际成绩打了脸——第一年就带出了两个一等奖，三个保送生。  
看吧，他不仅仅是自身专业素养顶尖，教学能力也一流。未来的道路，只要按部就班地走，他的名字就会变成一个传说。  
天才就是天才，尽管大部分人的努力程度还谈及不到论天赋的程度，但天才的天赋却让前者变成了一个笑话。  
好在世界上的天才没有几个，总算给以普通人活路。

比如他绝大多数的学生们。  
104班是利威尔从高一就开始带的，尽管104的名号实际上每年都要经历更换轮转，但这群小屁孩们永远以这个代号称呼他们偶然又命定的相聚。一开始公认生源并不好的这么一个班，在利威尔的魔鬼调教下，终于也变得有模有样。  
当然这些都已是过去时了，104班的同学三年的努力，今天已全部交上答卷。  
年轻人的青春狂妄而又自以为是，仔细想去也不过是些无聊又琐碎的东西，没有什么特别值得称道的地方。  
但利威尔的心里仍旧堵得慌。  
以致没有发现他的酒，饮尽后就再没续过第二杯。

“后天晚六点半，玛丽亚酒店，毕业聚会。——艾伦·耶格尔”

艾伦就是万万千千普通人中的一个，只不过比普通人加倍地努力而已。  
除此之外，他还是104的班长。这个小鬼的性格平心而论相当糟糕，冲动、自我、不可一世，只是在成绩前几的学生里，没有更适合的人选了——莱纳转学，三笠又拒绝和特定以外的人说话，让？半斤八两，还败在了艾伦那篇激情澎湃的演讲上。  
由班长给班主任发毕业聚会的消息，是顺理成章的事情。

毕业聚会啊……  
利威尔清楚那意味着什么。  
吹水、疯闹、喝得烂醉。说以前说不完的话，做以前不敢做的事。  
然后呢？然后他与这群年轻人，再无法朝夕相处。

104班的小朋友起初听说带他们的老师是利威尔的时候，每个人都用截然不同的表情演绎着相同的恐惧。  
怎么会是那个人呢？他不是以魔鬼调教出名的竞赛教师吗？他当过班主任吗？他当班主任是什么样子的？  
然而第一年的战战兢兢，自某次考试后利威尔老师在自习课上给他们放电影之后，慢慢变味成了别的东西。  
比如，好奇。  
在别的老师晒娃的晒娃，结婚的结婚的时候，利威尔老师从来不在人前泄露任何自己的生活。关于家庭，爱好，感情生活，旁人对他一无所知，他的朋友圈是一片空白。  
传闻他根本没有智能手机。  
还有传闻他是个同性恋。

漫天的谣言在校园里飞，像什么利威尔对人这么凶以前当过狱警，什么服过役被掰弯了然后前男友死在了战场上，还有干脆说利威尔是从修道院出来的，要不然怎么能对所有条件姣好的追求者置之不理呢？只是这些谣言碰到利威尔本人不置可否的态度，就如砂泥入海，化为虚无了。  
然而精力和想法都旺盛过了头的年轻人，就像不搞点荒谬的事情就对不起自己的青春一样。开始接二连三想方设法地开始了试探。  
冲锋陷阵一个艾伦。

说实话，利威尔常常觉得，艾伦并不是会做这种事的人。毕竟他会边大声训斥不好好打扫卫生的人边用扫帚敲他们的头，会每个教师节发自肺腑地表达对老师的敬意和感激，甚至还会呵斥别人不要以讹传讹污蔑利威尔老师的名声。  
对利威尔来说，艾伦无疑是个乖巧的好学生。  
直到情人节那天利威尔发现了艾伦放在讲台上的一封情书，并且那节课还未踏进教室他就已听到了同学们的窃笑。

都给我闭嘴。他说。

后来广为人知的说法是艾伦周末被利威尔带到校外揍了个鼻青脸肿，并且以其他让人尝过一次就不敢想象第二次的残酷手段要挟他不准说出去，也不准投诉。  
因为每当任何人提起这件事，艾伦都是一副求你别说了我心里阴影面积超大的表情。  
只有利威尔和艾伦本人知道，那天利威尔只是把艾伦叫到办公室去，当着他的面把那封情书丢尽了垃圾桶里，然后面无表情地说：  
“别再做这种事了，没意思，无聊得很。  
把这种心思放到学习上，你的排名还能再提高一个档次。”  
后来利威尔知道，艾伦当时确实是被怂恿的，被推着搡着成为了同龄人恶作剧的牺牲品。

毕业聚会的当天，利威尔因为教学会议迟到了半个小时，进入包厢的时候大家都没动筷，然后全体起立。艾伦，坐在中心一桌为他预留好的位置的旁边，像一个故作姿态的小大人一样，站起来，带头向他举杯。

敬我们最爱的利威尔老师。  
——敬我们最爱的利威尔老师。

那一刻利威尔有点恍惚。  
说起来，他已经成年了啊。  
他们都成年了，他在成人礼上亲手为他们戴上的冠冕。但仔细想想，还是有那么一丝突然。  
原来光阴并非循序渐进的，有什么变化，突然就发生了。

利威尔看着这群正值舞象之年的少年人肆意抒发着呼儿将出唤美酒的狂妄，没有任何一句阻止，自己却只默默地端起了茶杯。  
宴席一开始的克制终究很快在他们过分熟稔的关系下不堪一击，年轻人们的话语从豪言壮语到天马行空再到狗屁不通，然后反复切换。  
年轻真好。利威尔抿了一口大麦茶，他年轻时，也曾这样论意气风发谁都不愿意输给过么？

酒过三巡，这桌有的人的脸上已经明显浮现出了醉意，让嚷嚷着要向三笠表白，被怂恿着推上去却认错人扑上了尤弥尔。戴着围巾的三笠面无表情地朝向胡闹的一群人，眼神却始终没离开艾伦。萨夏一如既往地只知道吃，还吃掉了科尼的那一份。  
但有的人没有。酒杯永远是满的，利威尔没有注意到，艾伦也同自己一样，一口酒都没有喝。

“喂，耶格尔班长，到你了，真心话大冒险，选一个？”  
“大冒险吧，真心话多无聊。”  
“你真是天不怕地不怕啊，你不知道这次我们的惩罚有多劲爆。”  
“没关系，不就是丢人吗，我丢过的人还少吗。”  
“那你抽吧。”  
“……。”  
“抽到什么了？你那是什么表情。”  
“选一个人，用嘴喂他点心。”

饭桌上传来一片哄笑。当然，这种大冒险，因为没有指定同性还是异性，事实上找个哥们应付一下就行，也会成为某些男生耍酷向女生献殷勤的机会，当然，得克服内心的胆怯才行。  
艾伦刷的一下，就涨红了脸。  
钢铁直男艾伦·耶格尔，十八年来，女孩的手都没碰过。  
喝酒的不喝了，打闹的不闹了，连萨沙也把嘴里的烤肉暂时放下了，几十双眼睛直勾勾地盯着艾伦。

玛丽亚酒店的服务员们，这辈子没在包厢听过这么大的起哄和尖叫声。要么是火锅炉子炸了，要么是有人抢婚。  
钢铁直男艾伦·耶格尔，勾过他班主任的脖子，捏住他的脸，用一个略带强迫的姿势，把果盘里的一颗葡萄喂进了他的嘴里。

什么东西沸腾了，什么东西又沉寂下去。  
利威尔从未有过的情绪浮现出他的脑海——震惊？恼怒？甚至是，害怕？都有点，又都不太贴切。但是不管怎么说，从前的利威尔是不会这样的。他必须扮演一个楷模，一个好老师好前辈，像精度最高的原子钟那样不容许有任何闪失和差错。  
这种事情算什么，被一个小自己十六岁的学生当众调戏然后成为他们日后永远津津乐道的话题？  
小孩子而已，贪玩，小孩子都这样，没什么过不去的。  
像以往那样，摸摸他那乱糟糟的头发，以过来人的角度语重心长地告诫，微笑着说什么你们玩得开心就好，开心最重要。甚至还可以应那些尖叫着的女生的心愿，撩起他的下巴说些让人浮想联翩的话语，像是什么“还不赖嘛小子”“就只有这么点？”反正他们的师生缘，从今天起也结束了。他的下一届学生看不到这些，依旧把他当作值得敬重的老师。  
没错，就这样，简单极了，利威尔，你一直就是这么做的不是吗。  
可他突然就做不到了。像是被什么东西遏制住了，他的左脑好像突然罢了工。  
近距离看艾伦的脸，他不得不承认这个少年人的五官过分地精致了。像画出来一样，挑不出毛病。  
他做不到。他什么都做不到。

利威尔把他推开，拿纸巾擦了擦嘴：“艾伦，别这样了。”  
下手有些没控制住力道，艾伦没掌握好平衡，要不是背后的阿尔敏接住，差点摔过去。

最先发现尴尬氛围的是让，立马冲上来给了艾伦一拳，说着“叫你个傻逼调戏老师，吃苦头了吧。要不是在今天，你人就废了。”同学之间纷纷开始互相夹菜，有人给利威尔老师扇风，说什么艾伦以前一直就这个样子，喜欢开人玩笑，老师你不要放在心上。  
不，不是的，他不是这种人。  
利威尔拿起已经被他喝干了的茶杯，然后他就再也没见过艾伦的表情。

拍合照的时候，利威尔站在中间，艾伦和他之间隔了一个阿尔敏。  
利威尔站在玛丽亚门口的夜色里，和年轻人们拥抱，告别，然后目送着他们消失在光怪陆离之中。是啊，就如他所料的那样，这个夜晚同之前的千百个，没有什么不同。街上的行人匆匆地离去匆匆地经过，赶着下班或是上班，一点痕迹都不曾留下。——连野狗经过都会在树下撒泡尿呢，这座城市的每个人，都走得太急了。  
他们会各奔东西，而他一直站在这里。  
利威尔这才想起来，艾伦说他拉肚子，没有与大部队一起离去。  
他往回走走进酒店，已经到了打烊的时间，他们是最后结束的一桌。

没什么难找的，然后在没什么难找的地方，利威尔听见了水声。  
他是在哭吗？  
看不清，水龙头的水无节制地冲刷着男孩无疑可以算作英俊的脸庞，刘海湿哒哒地粘在前额。利威尔有点茫然，对不听话的学生，他们越是反抗利威尔就越狠。但直接目睹一个男生还没被批评就自己哭起来的还是头一回。

利威尔伸手去掰他的肩膀，艾伦转过头，转瞬即逝的吃惊后，鼻子又缩了起来。

“利威尔老师，对不起——”  
他没再掩饰自己的脆弱，眼泪不值钱地从发红的眼眶中全部涌了出来。

难看死了，艾伦——  
到底有什么好哭的。

那一刻利威尔瞬间明白了恶向胆边生是个什么滋味，他突如其来的想法大概会成为完美先生一生中犯下的唯一一个错误。  
利威尔把他用力推到洗手间的门上。他恶狠狠的样子简直让人怀疑喝了假酒，因为看起来这个人已经歇斯底里。

“很好玩是不是？看着别人无所适从的样子让你很兴奋吗。  
我奉劝你不要再对类似的事情抱有兴趣，要是自己改不了，我亲手帮你改。  
到时候不要来跟我抱怨太强硬，也别喊疼。  
艾伦，把头抬起来，看着我。  
你是不是仗着你是我的学生，真以为我不敢把你怎么样？”

艾伦的喉结滚了滚，雾蒙蒙的眼睛里满是惊讶，然后演变成了手足无措。  
“不是、不是开玩笑！“少年人的委屈仿佛决了堤。不是什么为了看别人难堪的样子，那都是——  
他急匆匆地妄图挣扎着辩解，话还没出口就被眼前的男人堵住了嘴唇。

这是一个与情欲和缠绵沾不上边的吻，趁艾伦还没反应过来，利威尔自顾自地撬开他的牙齿，吮吸着他的唇舌，近乎贪婪地索求着艾伦口腔里的温度。为了控制住比他高上十公分的人，他把艾伦的腕环死死地按在门上，手肘到小臂的部位全都施了压，全然不顾对方会不会疼痛。

良久才被放开，被亲得缺氧的艾伦撑着膝盖半蹲下去，大口大口地摄取着卫生间里绝对算不上清澈的空气。 喘息的余裕还没过几秒，利威尔又拽着他的领口把他提起来。

“我不是直男，你明白我意思吧。  
你那么胡来，我当然会有反应。生理的。  
你的脸和身材我并不讨厌，我不管你是故意的还是哗然取宠，你多少也得付出点代价。  
世界上没那么便宜的事情，不要妄想随意和没有决心的事情能收获回报。“

说完这些话，老实说利威尔有点后悔。这已经不是能用什么理由搪塞过去的程度，大概这辈子他将永远消失在少年人漫长的人生里了。利威尔确信自己做过头了，但他没办法——来都来了，哪有打退堂鼓的道理。  
他顺着艾伦衣服下漂亮的腹外线向下摸，然后游走到已经肿胀得不成样子的地方，若无其事地介于按压和撩拨之间，挑弄起无疑是明示的部位。  
他把声音压得又轻又低，“喂，在外面要管好自己的这玩意，这都没人告诉过你？”

艾伦被拉进无障碍的隔间里的时候，整个人还处在大脑一片空白的状态。他尊敬的老师强迫他坐下，然后跪在他面前，熟练地解开他地皮带，把内裤扒开，让那根硬梆梆的东西直接从边上弹出来——到底都是男人，一套动作行云流水，甚至没把艾伦弄疼。  
然后他近乎是虔诚地捧着艾伦的阳具，从前端开始吮吸起来。  
艾伦本能地推开他的脑袋，利威尔接势掐住他的手腕，抬起来头盯着他：  
“你再乱动，信不信我让你断子绝孙。”  
艾伦用尚未被牵制住的另一只胳膊挡住自己的嘴，好不让利威尔看到他涨红的脸和糟糕透顶的表情。但很快就放弃了，他不得不去握住墙边的无障碍栏杆来缓解下体一阵阵传来的酥麻感。利威尔用嘴唇推开外层柔软的包皮，用舌尖去旋转着挑逗他的龟头，舔舐着暴露出的青筋。  
他要烧起来了，从指节，从足尖，每个血液流淌过的地方都呈现着即将蒸发的预兆。他开始还特意别过脸去，最后因控制不住地仰天无声呐喊，白烟充盈的大脑中轰鸣着喧嚣。利威尔把他的分身整个吞没了，一直杵到喉管地深处，那里是滚烫的。它持久而没有枯萎的迹象，利威尔开始手口并用地揉搓囊袋，侍奉性器，肆无忌惮地去拨弄最为敏感、敏感到令人发痛的那个点。  
怎样都好，快些，给我交出来——  
“  
电流把艾伦击穿了。他开始用最后一丝力气反抗，尽管那无济于事。污浊的液体一股一股全补射进了利威尔的口中，有的射得太远，甚至不确定有没有把他呛到。

利威尔含着他的东西站起来，嘴角还渗出了白色，用晚宴上和对方类似的姿势强迫艾伦打开口腔，把一半的精液送了进去。  
“来，尝尝你自己的——“  
艾伦头一次明白了自作自受这四个字怎么写。

“老师，你……”  
这下完蛋了，他把一切都搞砸了。利威尔破罐破摔地想。  
他要被他的学生，记恨一辈子了。  
然后艾伦把胳膊环到他背后，紧紧地抱住了他精瘦的身躯，借力按着肩膀把他按下来，让他坐在自己的腰间。接着把下巴靠在他的肩骨上，轻轻地呵着叫人酥养的热气，此刻艾伦沙哑又带着喘息的声音可以说是迷离了。  
“你这样，让我怎么遭得住。”

少年凑上去，亲吻长辈的耳垂，然后是脖颈和锁骨。狭小的隔间里早已被甜腻又淫荡的气味填满。年长者被这突如起来的攻势搞得全身一颤，下意识地去拽住年轻人的衬衫。艾伦一个个地把眼前人的扣子解开，另只手从他背后伸进去，一节一节地抚摸着脊椎突起的部分，让利威尔莫名产生了被戏弄的耻辱。  
利威尔撑着他的肩膀向上抬了抬，低头俯视着艾伦。  
艾伦回望着他，用那双世界上最纯洁无暇的眼睛  
——“利威尔老师，你想要我？”

他终于沦陷了，万劫不复。

他闭上了眼睛，颤抖着按开自己的皮带，把裤子扔到一边。用两根手指摸索着，缓缓地探入自己的内壁，然后在更深的地方张开。利威尔不是直男，他当然试过。那个地方大概得多少吃点苦头，因为艾伦的尺寸太不像话了。没有润滑的情况下，不可能的，绝对不可能的。  
“你最好别告诉我你没经验。“话说出口利威尔就真真切切地后悔了。他才十八岁，是个枯燥又无聊的高中生，连口交都会脸红，他怎么可能有？他可能连自慰都没试过几次。就算他有，这种时候利威尔又该高兴么？  
“我没有，但我乐意试试。“  
少年笨拙地抬起身上人地臀部，扶着肉棒摸索着对准。利威尔皱了皱眉头，——年轻人，才刚泄过一次又硬了，简直不像话。利威尔不得不扭动腰肢去配合他，慢慢让那个庞然大物没入他的身体。  
疼，太疼了。利威尔的眼角渗出生理性的泪水。艾伦甚至没注意到——他要是注意到，就知道该去舔一舔——他好像一直在啃咬利威尔的肩膀，像个无措的小动物。  
他被填满了，他的欲望切实地高涨了起来。一下子就好深，触碰到了他自己永远无法企及的部分。他的内部被顶撞，敏感点被摩擦，大脑中只剩下喷张奔流的血脉。  
艾伦，哦，这是艾伦。  
他在想什么，他什么也想不了。每一次地抬起落下都伴随着轻微的撕裂感，但很快就有更烈的快感席卷而来。他的肌肉绷紧成一道直线，死命地去捞年轻人的脖子，简直要把身体掐出红痕，然后被以更大的力道回搂着。他的意识随时就要离开他的身体，冲到更高的地方去。  
艾伦的动作加快了，也随着甬道的开扩愈加剧烈，他只是死死地抱紧着，没有更多的动作。用生命最原始的方式，去给予眼前人与生俱来的快乐。利威尔还在边缘忍着，而艾伦粗重的喘息已无异于低吼。

“我、我……要去了……”  
“嘶、给我拔出来……混账……“  
来不及了。  
微凉的白液漏出来，他紧紧怀抱着利威尔，让自己软在了他的体内。

这场意外的性事结束以后，利威尔直接倒在床上一睡就是一天。以致于他醒的时候已值黄昏，他每一段骨头都酸得剧烈，丝毫不听使唤。利威尔去摸他的手机，没有未接来电，也没有短信。艾伦没来找他，利威尔只在考虑这一点。  
他真的没有智能手机。

随便了。他还能怎么办？总不能由他去主动联系艾伦，问问他事后爽不爽？利威尔把手机扔掉，一头埋到枕头里。在痛觉缓解之前，他不准备起床。  
然后他又闭上了眼睛，断断续续。他没觉得自己睡着，因为他头疼得厉害。但他分明记得自己的眼前出现了梦境。是在教室里，他的学生们在自习课上交头接耳，他想进去让他们安静，可他进不去。他无论怎样都没法拧开推开的门。  
没有艾伦，哪里都没有。

下一次睁眼的时候就是天明了，手机嘀嘀嘀响个不停。  
“利威尔老师！”  
“利威尔老师，你醒了吗？我在你楼下了。”  
“早安，我进来了，你一开门就能看到我。”  
“利威尔老师，我有重要的话告诉你，——不能线上发，一定要当面讲的那种。”

利威尔的意识忽然清醒。  
他拉开门，艾伦正无所事事地靠在墙边玩手机。听到开门声，他用最快的速度凑了上来，利威尔的手上被塞了什么东西。  
“打开看看，老师。”  
这个小屁孩用了一天一宿，叠了43朵川崎玫瑰。叠得没那么精致，但很好看。这大概是他想到的最浪漫的表达爱意的方式，也不知道是从谁那学的。有点土，有点幼稚，又有点可爱。  
“利威尔老师，我喜欢你——做我男朋友吧。”  
艾伦笑着。他来不及准备了，但他要给他的初恋一个形式，用他亲手付出的时间，哪怕简单但有意义，尽可能快地，趁他还没打算避开他。  
总不可能说到表白，只有那张消失在垃圾桶里的情书。

利威尔接过这份朴实的告白礼物和满腔热忱的情意，用眼神示意他进来。

接下来的三个月，回想起来，还是如梦境一般疯狂得不真实。  
艾伦是单亲家庭，父亲做医生，工作繁忙来回两所城市地跑。艾伦便借机在利威尔的家里蹭吃蹭喝，蹭老师。  
利威尔对于那一夜后悔的东西挺多，但是最后悔的还是不该亲手带他打开新世界的大门。他太低估比自己年轻十六岁的身体了，所有庸人自扰的慨叹，在人类极致的欢愉前都像泡沫一样一触即碎。床上的艾伦活像头牲口，主动又放肆，无所顾忌地折腾着利威尔的全身上下。  
他们趁着双方都无所事事的假期，没日没夜地做爱。换着场合和时间，体位和姿势。一切没有监控的地方，高层酒店的窗玻璃前，地下停车场的角落，私人泳池的更衣间——  
他们在摩天轮的顶点接吻，在游乐园的烟花下牵手，他们在缱绻的夏夜里做着所有恋人该做和不该做的事情。

“太棒了利威尔，”艾伦啃咬着他的耳垂，“真的有种人间值得的感觉。”  
太糟糕了，利威尔想，这可太糟糕了。

大概因为第一次是在公共厕所的关系，利威尔不知道该做点什么来拯救少年没可救药的无羞耻感——他甚至能在看电影回去的出租车上，把利威尔的头按下去，然后全部射在他嘴里。  
你他妈就不怕被闻到吗！！  
不怕，我的味道还挺清淡的。少年人半眯着双眼浅浅地笑，瞳孔好似璀璨的宝石。

六月发生的大事太多，一件接着一件。成绩出来的那天，艾伦又蹦又跳。利威尔平静地听完了电话那头的汇报，淡淡地说：还可以。  
还可以。百分之八十的人最终的成绩就是模考的平均分，不能寄希望于超常发挥的奇迹，也没必要太担忧会滑坡。归功于他的钻研和努力，艾伦平时成绩就不错，高考排名比预估的还高了点，在被社会认可的好学校内随便选一所不成问题。

喂艾伦，你想学什么，考虑过没有？利威尔用指尖漫不经心地敲打着桌面。  
洗完澡的艾伦用浴巾去擦他湿漉漉的头发：“我要是学医，我爸爸应该也会高兴。  
但他没表达过，他从小就不逼迫我做什么。  
我想学建筑……虽然不知道自己有没有天份，但我想试一试。”  
建筑……啊。利威尔无知觉地重复了这两个字眼。自由而富有创造力的学科，符合异想天开的艾伦。

白天的利威尔不属于艾伦一个人，他有工作，有一大堆咨询要回复，还要着手准备迎接新的学生。早早起床的利威尔蹑手蹑脚地洗漱，将自己全身心投入到工作中。然而他还是不忘特地为他的小男朋友留了一个文件夹，整理了意向志愿历年的分数线，近年的政策。——得心应手。  
做完这些事情，他看了看要照例蒙头睡到日上三竿的艾伦，为他盖上了被踹掉的被子。然后再在午饭的饭店，在艾伦第八次把被子踹掉的时候，忍无可忍地把他拽起来。

夜晚，夜晚是另一回事。夜晚是情欲滋生的温床，夜晚的恋人的眼里容不下彼此意外的东西。恋爱恋爱，不做爱谈什么恋爱。  
“你还知道自己是谁么，别太得意忘形了。”  
“我就要。  
我想看你哭，我想让你从内到外全都是我。  
只有我。”  
他们在黑暗中缠绵交合，确认彼此深处每一寸最敏感的地方。浪漫，荒唐，又不可理喻。  
艾伦抱着利威尔从头吻到了脚。他渐渐地懂得去抚慰，去侍奉，他要让他的爱人体验到除了腺体高潮之外各种不同的满足感。  
“利威尔老师真的好可爱，脸，喘息声，足尖，好可爱啊，太可爱了。我形容不出来——”  
天才如利威尔同样也形容不出来，万千描绘诱人的近义词，最终只是归结到两个字——  
——可爱。  
就只是可爱。

炽烈过后利威尔偶尔也会感到空虚。年少不知愁滋味，真好，利威尔想起他年轻的时候从来没有像艾伦这样睡得像死猪一样。而现在更不会了。  
总觉得人上了年纪，多睡一会，就少了一点时间。  
尤其是艾伦在的时候。  
他明明就近在咫尺，但利威尔觉得每分每秒都在失去。

P市有还不错的综合类大学，但最好的理工科大学在M市。  
按照历年的分数线，艾伦有很大的希望被M大录取。  
利威尔比任何人都清楚他不得不做出选择，他应该让艾伦自己来选，但唯独这件事上，利威尔不想让步。  
他是年长者，是引路人。他得为艾伦的前途打算。

艾伦收到M大建筑学录取通知书的那天，他眼神里的燃起的光，让利威尔坚信他的想法没有出错。  
老师，老师，我可以去M大了！我可以去M大了！  
他没有意识到他把每个字都重复了两遍，而且利威尔也难得地没有觉得他幼稚。他是老师，他最爱看的就是努力得到回报，梦想得以实现，这是年轻人最美的姿态。艾伦的反应比起同龄很多人，都绝对算不上剧烈。  
然后艾伦跑过来从背后环着他的脖子：“去了那里以后，我还能每年这样回来找你吧？“  
嗯，当然。  
利威尔第一次不假思索地对艾伦撒了谎。

M市和P市之间三个小时的飞机，六个小时的火车。这个距离和价格，绝不是能每周末随随便便就往返的。  
这就是利威尔选择的结果。  
他天生是这样的人，他能克制住自己的情绪和欲望选择一条最正确的道路。只有这样才能保证在今后未知的时间内绝对不会后悔。  
他必须成为一个标杆，一个象征，成为他人眼里不动的碑石。他被冠以太沉重的名号，他的肩上还有教育界的未来。把所有的希望寄托在他身上，比其他任何一个人都要顺理成章。  
三十四岁的自己并没有比十八岁的自己强到哪里去。破晓时分刚换好衣服的利威尔如此地想着，他所有的强盛都是为了掩盖自己的胆怯。选择的不是最正确而是最保险的路，永远害怕与周围人建立联系。  
然后呢。  
他的人生就这样一眼望到底了。稳定得不能再稳定的工作，获得所有人认可的天赋和勤奋。少有的，没有变故，不曾经历沧桑的完美人生。  
我真羡慕你啊，利威尔。这样的话，他听了太多太多次了。  
他不同意吗？他同意。他不得不承认他不愿与任何一个人的人生交换。

所以他凭什么要求别人的初恋是一段不伦的异地？

这不是你想要的，艾伦。你的故事还没有开始，你的未来是无限广阔的天空。你会经历更大更精彩的世界，你要去尝遍世间一切痛苦和美好，你要去追梦。  
你会遍体鳞伤，然后羽化成蝶。  
不能让你在出发前，就停留在了一湾死水里。

利威尔去抚摸艾伦的头发，阳光从缝隙中漏进来勾了一道金边。  
有的人是过客，有的人是重要一些的过客，但还是过客。  
他已经夺走了艾伦生命中很重要的东西，他不能再奢望更多了。

分别的那一天比想象要来得更快。利威尔帮艾伦打包好了行李。晚饭进行得若无其事，就和他们无数次在外面吃饭一样，艾伦甚至还抱怨着没有要香菜为什么还加了香菜。他们心有灵犀地避讳着已经延长了三个月的事情，仿佛只要不提，一切还会如往常一样。

但是怎么可能呢。利威尔停在了安检口，向前走的脚步只剩下一个人。  
然后艾伦回头。  
他们都不知道说些什么最恰当，利威尔觉得这种时候还是应该一贯如此地由他来主导气氛。没想来艾伦率先开了口：  
“我知道，我什么都不能给你，除了未来无限的可能性。所以，等我，我一定会……“  
“别承诺——”利威尔用一根食指示意他噤声。“你不知道那是什么意思。”  
艾伦几乎被这一句话急红了眼，死命地拽住利威尔的肩膀。  
“学生要听老师的，”利威尔的语气恢复了一潭死水，轻松地掰开了他的手指，“上了大学以后，好好学习，别把高中以来的好习惯丢了。有个没能在一起的初恋没什么丢人的，大家都这样。你要去接触新的领域，认识新的朋友，谈一段正常的校园恋爱，明白了吗？”  
“你的意思是，我们之间，是不正常的？”  
“我没有，但你还小，你不懂的事情太多了。  
你以后会明白的。  
我们就到这里吧，艾伦。”

十五岁的艾伦，会被这种话激起激烈的反抗情绪，会用尽卸数去反驳，咆哮着说别端出身为长辈的架势瞧不起人，我母亲在我九岁那年就被歹徒谋杀了，我不是你想象中的那样只是个温室中的花朵。我懂什么是悲欢，我知道该做什么，我知道什么对我而言是最重要的——  
——但是十八岁的艾伦不会。  
他从前就拒绝他，现在也是。  
艾伦沉默着放开眼前人的肩膀，低下头让额前碎发盖住了眼睑。  
他如果说出一个字，会让他的老师听到他哽咽的声音。  
人的长大确实是一瞬间的事情，他不想看到他一次次地于心不忍。  
连拥抱都没有，因为错误而重叠了轨迹的两个人，将会以这里为交点，然后渐行渐远。

是啊，到此为止吧，艾伦。  
于你于我，都是最好的。人不为己，天理难容。  
飞吧，年轻人。别害怕，勇敢地向前走。

怨憎会，爱别离，五阴炽盛，求不得。  
人生这种东西，就是不断向着生离死别的结局前进，爱人也好，亲人也罢，出生就注定，无从反抗，又有所预期，所以，习惯就好。  
可是离别不分轻重，终究是苦的。

似是而非的废话，利威尔说得够多了。打心底这么坚信着的人，又何尝为自己考虑过一次呢。

利威尔注视着艾伦消失在视线的边际，然后光也黯淡下去。星光开始亲吻焦黑的土地，这座城市的夏天，终于如愿以偿被如潮汐般的夜色吞没。

尾声

艾伦拖着大包小包的回到P市的时候，这座城市正在下着雨。这里的夏天经常会下雨，艾伦不喜欢雨天，但他念书的地方全年干旱，没有雨季。因此这种仿佛浸没在浴室一样的闷湿感比起别的更能让他记起家乡的感觉。  
他已经去拜访了三笠和阿尔敏，虽然这座城市不大，但大家都不约而同地回来了。他们久别重逢，有着说不完的话。艾伦的五年泡在图书馆和工作室，虽然有关系还不错的室友，但并没有新认识特别交心的朋友。  
不过这些人，都没有接下来要见的人重要。

门铃响了三下，艾伦的脑壳里全是自己剧烈的心跳。  
他还住在这里吗？他会不会搬走了？可能是在加班。他家里会不会有其他人？  
他太过殷切了，他的疑问还没来得及一口气闪现完，门就已经打开了。

利威尔吃惊地打量着他，他长大了好多，几乎可谓脱胎换骨——  
学完五年建筑的人是不是一个个都是这个鬼样子，蓬头垢面的，嘴角还有没刮干净的胡子，活像个街头艺人，身材大了一号，现在怕不是要穿XXL——

然后年轻人用他四年以来积攒的全部力气，抱住了朝思暮想的男人。

他从前就高出利威尔半个头，现在是整整一个，为了抱住他的高中老师他不得不弯下腰去，又抱得如此用力，让利威尔几乎觉得脊柱要断了。  
“艾伦，喂，艾伦，“利威尔喘不过气，只得无声地去拍他的背。

艾伦想说什么呢，他想说的东西太多了，早已在心中打好了草稿。他想说 “我毕业了，工作也找好了，不远，工作地点就在市中心……房子还没有联络好，可以的话，我可以暂时寄宿在你这里吗？我付房租，还附赠每天的免费扫除！做菜也没问题，但是大学期间只会煮泡面。对了，你要是嫌弃我的话，我可以睡沙发……”  
他终于有能力了，去守护他日益老去的心上人。  
但是这些，他一个字都没有说。

“我回来了，利威尔老师。”  
连笑起来的模样都变了，可是表情没变，自作主张，甚至还有点一如往昔的死皮赖脸。  
利威尔不可能不明白那是什么意思，他盯着眼前的男人，风平浪静的眼底终于起了一丝波澜，  
“——啊啊，欢迎回来，艾伦。”

艾伦回忆起离别时那句承诺的时候，还是会觉得自己很傻逼。什么无限的可能性啊，全都是狗屁的空话。  
像极了那个时期的人最会说的话，少年人自以为是和天真的言辞是如此可笑，每个字都在拙劣着掩饰着自己的无能。  
但他这辈子也不会知道，他的老师的内心经历了怎样的排山倒海。

可是这就够了。足够了，艾伦。你承诺的是世界上最宝贵的东西。  
然后他做到了。

等待有了结果，阔别多年的恋人在城市的一隅里拥吻，两个人都渺小得那样微不足道。  
然后他们溶进了彼此的身体。夜很漫长。

“有个秘密，我不记得有没有告诉过你了。不过应该没有，毕竟是好羞耻的事情。”结束后的艾伦把自己撑起来，眨着他水灵灵的大眼睛，长发发梢扫在利威尔的脸上，“高中那封情书的馊主意确实是科尼他们出的，但是，要是我不愿意，没人能强迫我干任何事。毕业聚会上的事情，也绝对不是哗然取宠。”  
“我没有在开玩笑，我从十五岁那年，就喜欢你了。”

“我知道，”利威尔没去吐槽他还知道羞耻，慵懒的声色听上去有些憔悴，“我当然知道，蠢货。”  
年轻人的瞳孔倏地放大了，像是自己小心翼翼珍藏多年的一颗闪闪发光的钻石，只是碎掉的玻璃刀的残片，在长辈的眼里常见而一文不值。——被彻底将了一军，接着他如释重负地笑了起来，格外珍惜地捧起了老师的脸蛋。  
“所以，你注定会是我的。从前，现在，还有以后都是。  
你全身都这么甜，让我怎么不深爱你。“

——夏天，夏天又回来了。  
他们还有无数个这样的夏天，可以绵长地谱写情意。

-END-


End file.
